


You're Finally Home!

by softelesbian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, i love these two so much, slight rey/jessika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelesbian/pseuds/softelesbian
Summary: After being away from Poe for an agonizing two weeks, Finn can't wait to welcome him back home.





	You're Finally Home!

Shaking his leg in anticipation, Finn was becoming very impatient and couldn’t wait for the afternoon to come.

Poe was returning from a two week mission where he and a couple of other pilots had to convince an outer rim planet to send supplies to the Resistance without being noticed by the First Order. Even though it was hard, they were able to make a deal with the civilians and they agreed to ship vital supplies to the Resistance such as medicine, clothes, and weapons. Poe and the rest of the pilots were expected to arrive around mid afternoon, according to Leia, with some supplies that the civilians provided for them.

Finn had not seen Poe since he had left and holo calls didn’t happen frequently due to the risk of the First Order tracking their calls on the planet. To be able to hug and kiss his boyfriend so lovingly again made Finn smile so wide his mouth began to hurt.

He kept on daydreaming about Poe when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Rey as she cleared her throat in order to get his attention. Finn snapped out of his thoughts and began to blush as Rey giggled at how adorable Finn looked like that.

“Dreaming about Poe again I can assume?” Rey asked teasingly.

Finn blushed even harder and nudged Rey in the shoulder as she giggled even more.

“Well to be fair, I haven’t seen him in two weeks so cut me some slack here!”

Rey stopped giggling and looked at Finn kindly as she understood how Finn felt, since she’s had to wait for weeks as well when her girlfriend, Jessika, was out on important missions.

“I know I know, I completely understand; I mean, I feel the exact same way when Jess is away on special missions. It’s so frustrating when I can’t have Jess to cuddle and sleep with me or to have meals with me out in the beautiful forests of D’Qar and hold my hand as we walk around the huge lake in the middle of the forest.”

Finn nodded glumly as he remembered the lonely, cold nights without Poe’s body to hug him warmly, or the unnatural feeling of having meals without Poe holding his hand on the table and especially the tender moments where he and Poe would lie together in bed as Poe shared many fascinating stories about his life or tales about the Galactic Civil War and the Rebel Alliance told to him by his parents.

Rey saw the far off, melancholily expression on Finn’s face and patted him softly on the shoulder to comfort him.

“But hey, Poe is returning home today so you’ll be able to see him and resume your lovey dovey activities pretty soon.”

Finn rolled his eyes but smiled as his body began to fill with energy and enthusiasm simply thinking about reuniting with Poe again once more.

However, until he arrived, Finn needed to do something to distract himself or he would go crazy.

“Hey, I challenge you to a fight in the battle simulators until Poe arrives,” Finn said, knowing that Rey would accept any challenge or dare that came her way.

Rey’s eyes lit up with excitement as she narrowed them and smirked widely at Finn, ready to challenge him in whatever battle he asked her to do.

“Oh it is on mister!” Rey exclaimed.

Finn grinned as he and Rey raced towards the simulator room and reenact an imperial battle to pass the time until Poe arrived.

* * *

 

After several battles and a couple of losses, Finn sighed in exhaustion as Rey celebrated her fourth victory against Finn. Not a moment later, Leia entered inside the room to tell Finn some exciting news regarding Poe.

“Sorry to interrupt your fun here, but I just wanted let you two, especially Finn, know that the pilots are approaching D’Qar and are expected to land in about 10 min.”

Finn’s eyes began to shimmer with joy as he ran up to Leia, hugging and thanking her as he sprinted out of the simulator room towards the runway. Leia smiled warmly as Rey crossed her arms, a compassionate, fond expression on her face.

When Finn arrived at the main hangar, he began to hear the slight sounds of aircraft approaching as he saw the X-wings getting closer and closer to the runway. He watched as they hovered in the air for a short while and landed in their respective landing pads.

Finn’s heart began to beat quickly in his chest as he saw Poe exit out of his X-wing, Black One, and take his helmet off. His shining, curly hair swayed beautifully in the wind as he glanced over the runway and laid his eyes on Finn. He smiled so happily as he began to run towards him. Finn ran as fast as his legs could run as he enveloped his boyfriend into a tight, warm hug. Poe hugged back tightly and buried his face into the crook of Finn’s neck as he inhaled his scent and smiled even wider that tears of joy started to form on the corners of his eyes.

“I missed you so much love,” Poe whispered.

Finn nodded as he cupped Poe’s face gently, rubbing circles on his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Oh kriff, me too,” Finn replied as he closed the short distance between them and kissed Poe with so much love and desire.

Poe kissed back with the same intensity as they poured all of their intense emotions- love, passion, devotion, and happiness- into that one kiss. They even involved a bit of tongues in that kiss as they continued to make out in the middle of the runway.

“Seriously guys? Right in the middle of the runway? You guys have your own room!” Jessika yelled in annoyance, even though inside she was happy for the two of them; however, she would not admit that to Poe or else he would tease her for eternity.

Finn began to blush as Poe puffed out a laugh and smirked at Jessika.

“Well, if my memory serves correctly, Pava, you wouldn’t stop making out with Rey on this exact runway after she returned from Ach-To until the General came to get her about five minutes later.”

Jessika blushed a furious shade of red as she punched Poe lightly on his arm.

“Hey! I had not seen her in three months! You've only been away for two weeks, the time difference is massive.”

Poe laughed heartily as he wrapped his arm around Jessika.

“Well, then I guess we're both the overly sappy, romantic person in our relationships,” Poe said.

Jessika rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. Finn let out a light chuckle as his eyes crinkled with pure happiness.

He could not have been any happier to have Poe- his boyfriend, his happiness, and his future- right back home.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so much fun to write and they make me so happy! anyway, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://softelesbian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
